Boar
Several wild razorback boars have been featured in Lost and The Lost Experience. Wild boars can reach up to 440 lb (200 kg) and can be up to 6 feet (1.8 m) long. If surprised or cornered, they may become aggressive and can cause injury with their tusks. However, this is quite rare and usually only occurs if a sow feels the need to defend her piglets. __TOC__ On the Island * In several early episodes, the castaways hunted boar for food. * Sawyer was tormented by a boar that may have been possessed by the spirit of Frank Duckett whom he killed in Australia. Sawyer eventually caught the boar, but decided to let it live, in contrast with the tree frog he later caught then killed. * Locke and Charlie find the body of a boar that's apparently been killed by a polar bear. * During the Tailies' trail to the Beach camp, Jin is chased and knocked down by a boar which results in finding Goodwin's body. * Sawyer and Desmond kill a boar and host a feast on the beach. * Miles recovered the carcass of a boar that had recently died of natural causes in the jungle to feed the survivors at the beach camp in 1954, but they were unable to cook and eat it before being attacked with flaming arrows by the Others. * The Man in Black, in the form of Locke, hunts down a boar and offers it as dinner for Richard and the Others. * Ricardo sees a boar while he is trapped in chains on the Black Rock. ** The Man in Black roasts a boar, and offers a piece of roasted boar to Ricardo, after rescuing him. * Young Jacob and the Boy in Black together chased a boar in ancient times. Native to the Island The boars on Lost may or may not be native to the Island. Although razorback boar are not native to islands in the South Pacific, crews of ships would often transport domestic pigs to newly discovered islands as a preemptive source of food should the island be colonized later. Pigs, however, go feral very easily, growing thick fur and deadly-sharp tusks.The time between discovery and colonization could be many years, giving four boars (two male and two females) the opportunity to have multiple litters before colonists arrived. Wild chickens were also transported in the same way. Two types of wild boar exist, feral hogs and Eurasian wild boar. Eurasian boar are truly wild, not domestic animals gone feral, and have thicker coats, longer tusks, and a nastier temper. The boars on the Island resemble the halfway mark between the two, often found where feral hogs mix with truly wild boars brought for recreational hunting purposes. * Boars were already present in ancient times The Lost Experience A boar appeared in two clues from : *In several frames of the 1980 DHARMA psychology test video. *The same photo appeared again in several frames of Glyph 57 on Rachel Blake's real blog. Production notes * The "Lost: On Location (Season 1)" special featurette starts with a clip called "The Trouble with Boars". * In a deleted scene of , Hurley told Libby that he missed his hog, a pot-bellied pig named Chester. fr:Sangliers ru:Кабаны Category:Animals